


Sally's Song

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: Cats, Cute, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmare Before Christmas References, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21792979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Based off the song from The Nightmare before Christmas, Frida worries that Manny didn't notice her feelings for him.
Relationships: Manny Rivera/Frida Suárez
Kudos: 3





	Sally's Song

Frida walked out of her house with a song paper and open a trash can.

Frida said "I won't need this song anymore"

But she hears a voice

"Well well well hello Suarez"

It was Zoe Aves 

"Zoe Aves what are you doing here"

"We walk to your audition as a newest member I like to support eager young candidates"

Davi and Manny were running from El Mal Verde.

Davi said "I think we lost him"

Manny said "Shh listen"

Zoe said "So what's your song about?"

Frida said "What song?"

Zoe said "Oh don't tell me you still don't one"

Frida said "Well my song is about broken hearted women whose feelings aren't noticed by men".

Zoe said "You mean your song about a woman who died of a broken heart from last year."

Zoe laughed

Frida said "Oh yeah well Manny won't do it he knows how much it means to me"

Zoe said "Yeah right ha! You're gonna fail"

Frida growled.

Zoe said "No no don't lose your cool not yet anyway"

Zoe walked away laughing.

Frida sighed and threw a song paper in a trash 

Frida walked into the cemetery.

A mariachi band played a sad song as Frida began to hum.

A black cat hears her humming.

A black cat meowed as Frida holds her.

And will we ever

End up together

No I think not

It's never to become

For I am not the one

The End


End file.
